Teddy Trouble Makes Friends
'Teddy Trouble Makes Friends '''is the 53rd episode of Season 16. Summary Now that Teddy Trouble is finally free of his Trouble brothers' orders and learns to be good like he promised Sheriff Callie, he tries to start a new life by trying new things and making new friends, but he learns that making friends when you're the younger brother of a villain isn't easy until Libby becomes his first friend and encourages him to make more than one friend. Plot The episode begins with Teddy Trouble, the former member of his troublesome Trouble brothers, riding on his horse Sweet Pea around Nice and Friendly Corners greeting the folks wherever he went. Howver, some nervously greeted him back while some gave him suspicious stares and scowls, which made Teddy uncomfortable. Just then, Sheriff Callie, Peck, and Toby came to greet him with a friendly gesture. In fact, they were the only ones who were friendly with him after they learned that Teddy isn't like his older brothers. Sheriff Callie noticed how uncomfortable Teddy was getting from seeing the folks' expressions and to fix that, she suggests that they can have a milkshake at Ella's Saloon, which brightens up Teddy's spirits. But things went bad to worse when all the folks in the saloon ran and hid under their tables when they saw Teddy, and even Ella hid under the counter instead of making milkshakes. With a sigh, Teddy makes his leave but Sheriff Callie assures to everyone that Teddy is just a friend as everyone slowly went back to drinking their milkshakes, though they were a bit nervous about Teddy's arrival. When all four friends got their milkshakes, Peck tries to tell Teddy to not worry and that he will make a lot more friends than just three. Just then, Libby and Kwazii come in for some orange and strawberry milkshakes and to sit right next to their friends, including Teddy Trouble. As they ordered their drinks, Libby and Kwazii sat right next to their frineds but Kwazii wasn't sure about sitting next to Teddy, with made him feel hurtful. Libby gives Kwazii a look to not hurt Teddy's feelings as Kwazii grunts "Fine" at Libby and continues sipping in his milkshake. When everyone was settled, Sheriff Callie begins to talk to Teddy about how his new life is going. Teddy replies that things are swell, but nothing seems to go right when he tried to make friends. Hearing Teddy say that made Libby very sorry for him as she stops drinking her milkshake and declares that she'll be Teddy's new friend, which made everyone in the saloon gasp! When Ella heard what the Star Darling said, she tells her that she can't be friends with Teddy because he is one of the Trouble brothers but Libby insists that Teddy needs friends because he is very lonely just as she walks up to Teddy and hugs him in defense. The hug made Teddy both safe and comfortable. Powers that Kwazii uses *Magic Rope *Friendship Magic *Sparkle Shower *Super Speed *Gemstone Glaze *Appearing Power *Stretchy Power *Aqua Spiral *Animal Transformation *Ice Crystals *Thorn Wall *Water Dove *Celestial Whirlwind *Freeze Breath Trivia *Teddy Trouble makes his second appearance. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 16 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Libby Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes that need images